dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Chance
Introduction The Chance Cra is a difficult build - while it has a variety of useful spells, the poor soft caps Cras have in Chance limits them to relying primarily on gear and scrolls for damage. Like most Cras, they will spend a significant number of spell points on off-stat spells to keep their enemies at a distance - for full effectiveness, they may scroll other characteristics and farm Diamonds for extra spell points. They do have reasonably good attacks, and with proper care can be very effective in PVP. Characteristics Soft caps Raising * Agility: Can be useful to avoid being dodge locked. Cras also rely on retreat arrow to keep their foes at a distance. Scrolling it is a good idea. * Chance: Scroll to 101. Putting points in it gives poor returns, best done with Cras that will make heavy use of few, large attacks. * Intelligence: Useful to power Explosive Arrow (an off-stat area attack, occasionally useful) * Strength: Adds some damage to Lashing Arrow, which is commonly used to keep foes at a distance. A very low priority in scrolling. * Vitality: Useful, not essential * Wisdom: Scroll to 101. Some Chance Cras put all their points into this, to increase the likelihood of enemy AP/MP loss from many of their spells. Spells On spell choice Cras have a number of useful spells in all their elements. While the spells listed above are all tactically useful, not all of them are worth levelling. For pure damage, the Chance Cra should generally stick to attacks in their element, but for low-damage spells, +damage affects the damage more than stats. Additionally, Cras will usually wish to manipulate their foes, doing some combination of keeping them at a distance and reducing their ability to attack (particularly reducing their AP/MP/Range). Regardless of element, the Cra will find themself using a number of off-stat attacks. Some of these attacks will be worth levelling for their increased range (or effects), although Chance-based attacks will usually remain the Chance Cra's primary focus. Cawwots and Chaferfus are a high priority for some Chance Cras, as they have no other reasonable options for summons to distract the foe. The Cra will usually push a Chaferfu away right after summoning it to ensure it does its job - learning how Chaferfus act in combat will be a priority. These options are most useful when the Cra is then going to focus on a different foe - these will otherwise often block LOS and limit the Cra's ability to damage or disable their target. Equipment The chance cra has only one piece of gear that's of universal interest - at level 130, the Targ Belt (a class set piece) removes the linear constraint on Slow Down Arrow. Apart from that, Chance Cras will rely heavily on their gear to provide the Chance stats that they do not get from spending characteristic points. Secondarily, gear that provides Wisdom, Range, Crits, and Vitality is important. One point in chance provides the same benefit to damage that one point in %damage does - this should be considered in any decisions on gear (+%damage will not boost prospecting, but will also boost attacks of other elements). +damage, by contrast, is a flat addition to any attack (applied before the target's resistances), making it useful to boost the damage on spells with a low base damage, but comparitively less useful to boost the damage on high-base-damage spells. Paralyzing Arrow, for example, benefits heavily from +damage, while Atonement Arrow benefits heavily from chance and +%damage. Levels 1-60 Before the Chance Cra reaches level 26, they do not have a reliable Chance attack spell, and before they reach level 13, they have no Chance attacks at all. They instead should rely on retreat arrow (which they probably should level because it is tactically useful even after they have Chance attacks) and at level 20, Ergot Mina (a potent set of chance daggers). Cras have a wide variety of weapons open to them, depending on their style. If they wish to use Bows (Cras preferred weapon), the Ykulf Bow has a large damage potential and is usable at level 30, and the Treechnid Root Bow (level 28) increases Wisdom and provides an extra AP (not a good attack weapon). Use of close-combat weapons such as hammers is also an option. The Akwadala Set, usable around level 40, provides solid statistics and a nice melee weapon for the Chance Cra. At the top end of this category, the very wealthy Cra might consider the Turtle Set. Up to this point, use of a Water Bwak for extra Chance is very useful. Mount At level 60, characters gain the ability to ride Dragoturkeys. The simple and inexpensive choice would be to get an Indigo Dragoturkey, which provides Chance (and a bit of vitality). A better (but more expensive) option would be the Indigo/Ivory Dragoturkey, which has identical in-element damage potential, some off-element damage boost, and better vitality and pods. Other options: *Indigo/Golden - Wisdom and Chance - This provides less raw damage, but faster levelling and a better chance of draining AP/MP from foes with spells *Indigo/Turquoise - Prospecting and Chance - This is useful for the Cra that will be spending a lot of time looking for rare drops (not so useful for PvP) *Golden/Ivory - Damage and Wisdom - For a Chance Cra that relies on other elements as well and wants to level quickly or drain effectively *Ivory/Turquoise - Damage and Prospecting - Another turkey for the versatile Cra that will be spending a lot of time treasure hunting. Level 61-100 Wealthy Cras that have a Turtle Set should retain it, other Cras may consider the Crocodyl Chief Set (at level 70) or the Shika Ingalsse Set (at level 80). Cras which go with a non-full-set piece might consider using an Axel, Vaidaire Shovel, or Bow Liwood (note the prerequisites on the last one). The Event Belt is particularly good for those not using a set. It is in these levels that the Cra gets Slow Down Arrow. Another option is the Royal Indigo Blop Set. Level 101-140 At this point, having reached level 100, the Chance Cra will have a base AP of 7. There is much incentive to try to reach 9 or 10AP, to make more use of Slow Down Arrow. The Chance stat remains of great importance. The Dragon Pig set pieces become available individually between level 77 and 108, while the Ancestral Set becomes available between L110 and L114. The Ancestral set remains viable for many levels, but Cras that wish to be less focused on chance and more versatile might instead opt for the Dreggon Set in the mid 120s. The Royal Mastogob Set is particularly attractive for Cras that use Retreat Arrow -- it does not increase agility, but it offers a hefty boost to pushback damage (when foes are shoved against things). L141-170 In these levels, the Cra will have to choose between the Minotot Set, the Sovereign Set, and the Royal Pingwin Set, all offering appealing statistics and being very expensive. They will be slightly hampered by wearing a Targ Belt, but in most cases this will remain worthwhile. Weapon choices open up considerably and are shaped by whether the Cra uses weapons to attack at a distance, in close combat, or just as another piece of gear for statistics. Cras which focus on PvP will additionally wish to get a lot of MP and significant wisdom. 171+ In epic levels, the choice on gear will normally be decided by which off-element(s) the Cra uses most often in conjunction with chance attacks - in these levels, the Chance Cra will probably be effectively hybrid (even without spending any stat points) because off-element attacks have useful effects and because most high-level gear boosts two elements. The Ougaa Set is attractive for Cras intent on keeping all their options open, as it provides slightly chance-leaning %dmg gear with enough bonuses to be reasonably competitive. The Gladiator Bworker Set is attractive for Cha/Int builds. The Hail Set is attractive for Cha/Str builds. Combinations of gear that are not parts of sets are also viable (but may lack important AP/MP bonuses). Tactics The Cra does best to keep their foes disabled at a distance while raining flurries of arrows on them. The Chance Cra is no exception. They have many means to do this: *MP manipulation (Paralyzing Arrow, Lashing Arrow) *Movement spell disabling (Atonement Arrow) *AP reduction (Slow Down Arrow, Frozen Arrow) *Range reduction (Bat's Eye) *Pushing around (Burning Arrow, Retreat Arrow, Dispersing Arrow) They also have a number of buffs to increase their own capabilities (and nearby teammates) to hit and damage their foes. Using these tools, most Chance Cras will attempt to hold their foes at great distance, particularly if this allows them to use Atonement Arrow and Slow Down Arrow on them continually. When foes begin close or manage to approach, the Chance Cra will either continue to push them back, use distractions like Cawwots and Chaferfus, or (if they have one) use a melee weapon (the Metal Hammer is a popular option for this). Hybrids One easy way to make a hybrid build would be to choose another element based on one of their utility spells mentioned in this build and spend all one's stat points on that, still focusing on Chance with equipment. We would thus see: *Str/Cha Cras, with much more damage from their Lashing Arrow, and juggling the repeat-boosts of Punitive Arrow and Atonement Arrow. For this variant, maintaining the appropriate distance to foes while retaining LOS is crucial. *Agi/Cha Cras, doing much more damage from Retreat Arrow (and adding the other two agi attacks into the mix). *Int/Cha Cras, adding a more damaging Explosive Arrow to the build, may focus on AP removal For those that don't want to spend their points on Chance (for a bit more damage) or Wisdom (for more efficacy in AP/MP reduction), this is a viable option, although the number of spell points needed to make this work well can be staggering.